


Blame it on Jesse

by julietxhiggins



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietxhiggins/pseuds/julietxhiggins
Summary: A little redemption for our favourite fall guy, with a smidging of Charah.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Blame it on Jesse

"Can I ask you a question? And be truthful with me, okay", Jesse spoke with no response. "How comes I always seem to get the blame for everything?", he asked sincerely.

Rex stirred in his place, lifting one of his paws and gently placing it on Jesse's leg as a sort of comfort to the human next to him. "Thanks Rex, you're always such a good listener", Jesse mused with a grin.

"What are you two up to?", Charlie called out as he entered the bullpen, spotting Jesse sitting over in Rex's area, with his partner situated next to him. "Why do I always have to be up to something?", he responded defensively. "Because you usually are", Joe pitched in, as he overheard the last part of the conversation, whilst exiting his office. "That's not fair", Jesse mumbled under his breath and Rex let out a small whine, acknowledging the techs emotional state.

"Hey, what's going on in here then?", ︎Sarah sweetly asked as she entered the bullpen, eyeing the three men and dog over in the corner. "Jesse's up to something", Joe stated. "Nothing new there then", ︎Sarah replied with a slight giggle. "Hey, I'm right here you know", Jesse spoke up this time. "Oh come on Jesse, we're only messing", Charlie defended. "Are you? Because I feel like sometimes I just get blamed for everything around here", Jesse blurted out, his emotions getting the better of him. Charlie, ︎Sarah and Joe all shared a concerned look, realising that this was really upsetting him. Rex tried to comfort him some more by snuggling closer to him, gaining a thankful stroke of the ears from the young tech.

They all moved closer to Jesse, standing around him and studying him intensely. "Where's this come from?", ︎Sarah questioned with genuine concern. Jesse looked up to the three of them and took a short breath, "I just feel that sometimes I seem to you know, either mess up or interrupt certain things". As he said the last part he looked directly between ︎Sarah and Charlie, both of them registering what he was insinuating. "Yeah, and? We wouldn't have you any other way", Charlie proudly stated, gaining nods of agreement from ︎Sarah, Joe and of course Rex. "Really?", Jesse said with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Of course, it's what makes you Jesse", Joe smiled. "Thanks guys, that means a lot", Jesse blushed, feeling genuinely happy with the sentiment of what they'd just said.

"Now, if we're good here. It's time to get back to work people", Joe stated sternly, patting Jesse on the shoulder as he headed back into his office. Once he'd disappeared, Jesse stood up from his spot with Rex copying his action to move with him. Stopping right in front of Charlie and ︎Sarah he smiled "I meant it guys, I never intentionally mean to interrupt things between you two". Charlie and ︎Sarah, shared another look not really knowing how to respond, "We love you Jesse, but we have no idea what you're on about", ︎Sarah coyly stated. "Yeah sure", Jesse smiled, "Anyways back to work and thanks Rex, you're the best", he looked down to his furry friend and stroked him once more before walking back over to his desk. Leaving Charlie and ︎Sarah alone.

"Well that was...", "Weird", Charlie completed. "Yeah, weird", ︎Sarah agreed, holding his gaze for a slight moment. She quickly looked away from him letting off a short laugh, which he then joined in with. The moment had gone from weird to awkward and neither of them knew what to say, so they didn't say anything. Charlie just sat down at his desk with Rex, whilst Sarah left the bullpen to go back to her lab.

All the time, Jesse was watching the exchange between the two of them from his desk, smiling at how they were acting with each other and thinking to himself that maybe it wasn't always his fault and that the two of them, are just genuinely hopeless at realising what's right in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little idea I had. Was quite a fun little piece to write. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
